1. Technical Field
The disclosure is directed to a washing machine and a method of operating the washing machine, and particularly to, a washing machine and a method of operating the washing machine that may operate in various patterns during washing to effectively remove contaminants from the laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine gets rid of unwanted materials from laundry. For this purpose, the washing machine performs washing, rinsing, and dehydrating processes.
The washing machine supplies detergent and washing water to a washing tub filled with laundry and rotates the washing tub to remove the unwanted materials from the laundry. Further, the washing machine rotates the washing tub and a pulsator to remove the unwanted materials. To get rid of the unwanted material, the washing machine alternately rotates the washing tub and the pulsator in one direction or in both directions.
A conventional washing machine rotates a washing tub at high speed in one direction to remove unwanted materials.
In the conventional washing machine, however, laundry in the washing tub may be worn while the washing tub is rotated at high speed in one direction. Further, rotating the washing tub in one direction may cause more energy consumption.
Further, the conventional washing machine performs a washing process in the same operation pattern although the washing process is different from rinsing and dehydrating processes. Moreover, the rinsing process is performed only in a preset pattern.
Such a repetition of simple operation leads to lowered washing efficiency compared to the washing time and increases wear of the laundry. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient washing method.